


Запах

by Aleks_Ogneva



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleks_Ogneva/pseuds/Aleks_Ogneva
Summary: Пост канон Ау, о не совсем удачном визитере и повзрослевшем Кибе.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Kudos: 14





	Запах

Мерный писк аппаратуры разрезал тишину светлой палаты больницы Конохагакуре. По темному экрану возле койки размеренно скакала нить пульса, обещая своему хозяину еще долгую, не всегда счастливую, жизнь. Желтые плотные шторки едва шевелились от сквозняка, проникающего в приоткрытую форточку. Закатное солнце пробегалось бликами по голубым стенам, освещая просторную комнату.  
В воздухе ощутимо витало напряжение и нервозность, пополам с явным беспокойством. За ширмой, отгораживающей койку от остальной палаты, шепталось несколько силуэтов:  
\- Его доставили несколько часов назад, был в полдне пути до Конохи.  
\- Почему Казекаге-сама отправил его? Обычно приходила Темари-сан.  
\- Это не наше дело. Как его состояние?  
\- Стабильное, но если бы его нашли позже…  
\- Инузука-сан, что скажете?  
За ширмой на минуту стихло, будто никто и не шептался, делая вид, что делать это нужно исключительно в палате, невзначай прислушиваясь к дыханию и приборам. Раздался тихий шорох, а после кто-то из мужчин смущенно кашлянул.  
\- Ничего не могу сказать про нападавших, здесь почти нет чужого запаха… - повисла пауза, будто мужчина решал, стоит добавлять какую-то деталь или нет.  
\- Что? – нервно и явно устало спросил другой мужчина. Вероятно, врач, зашивавший попавшего к нему союзника из Суны.  
\- На обрезках есть слабый запах кого-то из клана Инузука.  
Кто-то из присутствующих тихо засмеялся, снимая накопившееся за разговор напряжение. Лечить и обсуждать шиноби никогда не было просто. Всегда так или иначе задумываешься об их судьбе, семьях, о нападавших. Порой думаешь, а не мог ли напасть кто-то, кто после развяжет войну? Может, опять Акацуки или Мадара? Потом отбрасываешь мысли, сосредотачиваешься на человеке перед тобой, забываешь о глупостях на какое-то время, а после вновь погружаешься в размышления. И так каждый раз, будто война была вчера.  
\- Я думаю, нужно позвать Кибу, - впервые за разговор подала голос Сакура, снимая резинку с волос и заглядывая за ширму, проверяя спящего Канкуро. Мысль о том, что запах на обрезках одежды мог принадлежать напавшим, не пришла ни к кому из присутствующих. Об отношениях Канкуро и Кибы не знал разве что слепой или глухой, да и клан Инузука не устраивал ни с кем свар, стараясь не вникать в политическую жизнь деревень.  
***  
Улыбка медленно сползала с повзрослевшего за долгое время и пережитых ужасов лица Кибы, задержавшись где-то на середине, когда губа зацепилась за один из выступающих клыков. Смешно искаженный клановый рисунок в миг превратился в точную копию того, что изображен на их эмблеме. Из рук выпала ветка, с которой секунду назад играл Акамару. Где-то в сердце что-то остановилось, мешая дальше функционировать организму.  
\- Он… что? – голос подвел, выдавая тяжелый ком в горле. На это было плевать.  
\- Киба, ты… - Сакура стояла напротив, крепко сцепив руки в замок. Она явно не ожидала такой реакции и боялась сказать что-то лишнее. На неё тоже было плевать.  
\- Сакура, он в порядке?! – комок удалось проглотить, отвоевав голос, но теперь он застрял в груди, царапая её изнутри, заставляя смять домашнюю футболку в том месте.  
\- Успокойся! – Сакура пришла в себя и несильно тряхнула друга за воротник. – Он пока спит, с ним все будет хорошо! Киба!  
Но ей осталось только наблюдать как Киба, неуловимо поменявшийся, убегает в сторону больницы, сопровождаемый обеспокоенным псом. Она не могла винить его в импульсивности, ведь сделала бы тоже самое услышав такие новости о любом из своей команды, она бы точно так же выбежала из дома в домашнем куда-то в темноту, только чтобы убедиться в правдивости слов «Все в порядке».  
Она тоже кричала бы, задыхаясь от тревоги и сжирая себя изнутри.  
Но она медик, который эти новости приносит, который терпит крики и наблюдает со стороны.  
***  
На смуглом лице Канкуро остались фиолетовые разводы его макияжа. Наверное, он опять был разрисован почти полностью, и мокрая тряпка медсестры просто не справилась со стойкой краской Суны. Лицо было удивительно спокойным, даже когда Киба схватил сослепу раненую руку. Из груди вырвался вздох, Куро был так спокоен только с ним наедине, целуя в макушку, прижимая к груди, любяще обзывая и засыпая под утро на узкой кровати Кибы.  
Киба сжал зубы, чувствуя, что родной жаркий запах Канкуро перебивают спирт, медикаменты и «типичный больничный» запах. Захотелось потереться о чужую щеку, крепко обнять и поцеловать куда-нибудь в шею, лишь бы перебить этот противный запах, говорящий только о плохом. Его останавливали только многочисленные бинты на теле песочника.  
Парень осторожно сел на стул, заботливо принесенный кем-то из медсестер, легонько провел большим пальцем по внешней стороне ладони Куро, поглаживая, натужно улыбаясь, будто спящий Канкуро мог увидеть. Но слезы все равно тихонько скатывались с щек, не спрашивая разрешения, оставляя разводы на рисунке. Судорожный вздох прозвучал отвратительно громко.  
\- Ты же… - Киба на миг прикрыл глаза, другой рукой закрывая себе рот, справляясь с эмоциями и лишь сильнее сжимая большую теплую руку. Пара нервных вдохов и дрожащий голос вновь стал подвластен. – Ты же сам мне говорил, что кукловоды слабы в ближнем! Ты же… Ты же не знал, свободна ли будет дорога! Ну почему ты не взял с собой кого-то! Я же… - слезы ужасно быстро начали капать на белую аккуратную постель. – Я же просил тебя, будь аккуратнее… я не хочу тебя потерять…  
Из-под кровати заскулил Акамару, вторя чувствам хозяина, переживая за песочника не меньше его.  
Киба замолчал, нервно отвернувшись в сторону, стесняясь своих слез. В груди все еще неприятно кололо, но в голове было абсолютно пусто. Все эмоции разом стянулись в один тугой клубок, заставляя метаться от одного чувства к другому. Парень все еще не мог до конца принять себя и свою любовь, ему было дико от одной только мысли, что в его системе ценностей рядом с семьей теперь стоит насмешливый Канкуро, хотелось злиться на самого себя за такое предательство, но получалось только утыкаться Куро в шею, когда им удавалось увидеться после долгой разлуки. В голове раз за разом проскакивала мысль «Вы же оба парни!», от нее становилось тяжелее вдвойне, пусть даже Канкуро на это когда-то ответил "плевать", пусть даже мать и Хана доброжелательно отнеслись к его избраннику.   
Киба странно себя чувствовал с тех пор, как война прошла, он не знал, что делать, хотя работа для шиноби все еще была, не хватало постоянного напряжения и готовности к опасности. Если приглядеться, многие были потеряны, жили по инерции, рассеянно делая вид, что все в порядке.   
Сейчас все эти недостающие чувства саднили в груди и легче не становилось. Замкнутый круг, из которого Киба отчаянно желал сбежать. Пальцы сильнее вцепились в родную ладонь.

По стенам начали расползаться первые лучи утреннего солнца, когда до щеки Кибы кто-то дотронулся. Знакомые до каждой царапинки пальцы провели по разводам краски, огладили скулу и заправили прядку за ухо.   
\- Ты опять думал об этом, да? — Канкуро говорил тихо, стараясь беречь раны. Ему не стоило двигаться, но он не мог не дотронуться до сидящего рядом парня. Он ждал этого несколько месяцев, с трудом сосредотачиваясь на работе, он не хочет больше ждать.  
В ответ была тишина, но Киба сильнее прижался к ласкающей ладони, придерживая её своей. Другая рука все также крепко держала Куро, не поменяв положение за ночь. Канкуро прикусил щеку, чувствуя ужасно сильный укол где-то в сердце, глядя на покрасневшие прикрытые глаза напротив, искусанные губы, шершавую кожу на дорожках слез. Захотелось бесконечно долго молить прощения за глупый поступок, едва до ушей донесся нервный выдох.  
Киба молчал, горло сжало тисками, ни выговорить ни слова. Хотелось кинуться в большие уютные объятия, о которых он особенно сильно молился этой ночью, но одна только мысль о недавно зашитых ранах удерживала его на месте. Он лишь положил голову на край кровати, целуя шершавые руки, отзываясь всем естеством на незамысловатое поглаживание.  
Глаза болели от желания плакать, но слез просто не осталось. Подавить еще один рваный выдох не удалось.  
\- Прости меня, Киба, - боль в сердце никак не проходила, делаясь лишь сильнее от вида непривычно тихого и послушного любимого. Канкуро никогда не загонял себя в рамки, в их семье все всегда было настолько сложно, что о каких-то менее значительных вещах думать даже не хотелось. Канкуро никогда не корил себя за тот резковатый и, чего греха таить, пьяный поцелуй Кибы. Он знал, что для него так правильно. Чувствовал где-то под кожей, что обычный веселый собачник из Конохи желал этого слишком давно.  
\- Теперь все будет хорошо, Киба, верь мне, - Киба потянулся вслед за ласковыми руками, потянувшими его ближе. Киба счастливо улыбнулся, непослушными губами отвечая на сухой, подобно ветру в Суне, поцелуй Канкуро.  
Он действительно ему верил, почти невесомо пробегаясь руками по полоскам бинтов.


End file.
